forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lady
| occupation = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | age = | ageyear = | sex = Female | alignment = Neutral good | patron deity = Eldath | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = }} "The Lady" or "The Green Lady" was a female human druid and follower of Eldath who lived in the Brynwood forest in the Vast in the 1350s and 1360s DR. History Going by her age, the Lady was born around 1289 DR. Both her real name and her history were unknown to others, and she was known only as the Lady or the Green Lady for many years. It was known, however, that she settled in the Misty Vale in Brynwood in the Vast around 1349 DR, where she went into semi-retirement and lived in seclusion. On 28th Eleasias of the Year of the Gauntlet, 1369 DR, Dura Gerathu, a ranger friend of the Lady, visited her to tell how he'd discovered the Vipers' Nest. She advised him to watch the place longer and learn all he could, but this led to Dura being murdered by the Vipers bandits. The bandits followed Dura's writings and came after the Lady next. Forewarned by the sprites she lived with, she conjured obscuring mists and illusory forests to drive the terrified bandits off. Calispar Delgorth, the leader of the assault, vowed to return and finish her later. Afterwards, the Lady sent two sprites to check on Dura, who reported his death. At the sad news, she fell into deep mourning, not eating, sleeping, nor speaking. She waited for the Vipers to return and kill her too. As "Into the Nest of Vipers" is an adventure module, these events are officially unresolved. Successful progress would see the PCs rouse the Lady and defeat the Vipers. Abilities The Lady possessed the divine magic and powers of a druid, including the ability to shape-change into an animal. She used illusory forests and obscuring mists to defend the Misty Vale. Description The Lady was an elderly woman of 80 years in 1369 DR, standing only 5 feet and 4 inches (1.6 meters) tall and quite frail. Her eyes were green but faded with age, and she had long, loose iron-grey hair. She typically wore a simple home-spun brown robe. She was a worshiper of Eldath. Possessions She owned a white oaken staff of the woodlands. Allies The Lady was a close friend of the ranger Dura Gerathu. She shared the vale with a clan of sprites, who served and defended her. Appendix Notes References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Druids Category:Druids of Eldath Category:Worshipers of Eldath Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of the Misty Vale Category:Inhabitants of Brynwood Category:Inhabitants of the Vast Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril